


Rainy Days

by Pigeonations



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee flavored kisses, Domestic Fluff, M/M, kinda? not really? could be?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeonations/pseuds/Pigeonations
Summary: The smell of coffee combined with the soothing sounds of rain make for a lovely atmosphere.





	

There was nothing like a hot cup of coffee and a cookie or two during a rainy day. The stimulating taste of caffeine was a pleasant contrast again the drowsy atmosphere. If you were lucky, it made you sleepy enough to dose off against a cool window until the sun peeked through the clouds and cleared the raindrops. Lucky for Dwyer, he was awfully sleepy already. Coffee was just another step on his agenda. He quietly made his way to the kitchen, as if not to disturb the quiet peace of the house. His motions slow but steady, he began preparing his coffee for the afternoon.

 

Water, coffee beans, a little milk and sugar-- he was already anticipating it. Humming softly as he worked, he wasted no time preparing his drink. He opened the cupboard, retrieving a mug from a shelf and setting it on the table. He took a step back and closed his eyes as he listened to the coffee machine worked his magic.

 

Well, resting his eyes a bit wouldn't hurt...

 

"Hey, you." A pair of arms loosely wrapped around his waist, pulling him forward for a hug. Dwyer's eyes opened, only to be graced by the vision of the one he had the pleasure to call his lover. A small smile played on his lips as he settled into the hug, squeezing a bit tighter.

 

"Shigure..." Just saying his name out loud was enough for a small tinge of happiness to fill his chest. He leaned down slightly to give him a kiss on the cheek."Hi."

 

"Are you going to make me some? Or are you going to hog all the coffee for yourself?" Shigure pouted playfully, pressing his forehead against Dwyer's.

 

"Since when did you like coffee?" Dwyer scoffed and rolled his eyes. "If it's tea that you're asking for, I'll happily do that for you."

 

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. " Shigure released him and sauntered over to the other side of the counter. He hoisted himself up by the counter-top and took a seat on top of it.

 

"I thought you were asleep."

 

"I was asleep. But then I heard you shuffling around downstairs."

 

Dwyer blushed. "Sorry..."

 

"Don't apologize. I'm used to you messing around in the kitchen by now." The coffeepot began steaming. Dwyer quickly took the pot off of the burner and poured its contents into the mug he had set out for himself. After dumping in his milk and sugar, he took a seat next to Shigure and sighed.

 

"It's been raining for forever..."

 

"I think it's nice." Shigure shrugged and leaned in until his head was resting on his lover's shoulder. "Gives you time to think."

 

"Mm." Dwyer took a sip of his coffee.  
Perfect, as always.

"What are you thinking about?"

 

"You." Shigure smiled.

 

Dwyer felt his face heat back up almost instantly. "Seriously...?"

 

"What are you embarrassed about? The truth?" Shigure gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 

"You're cheesy...."

 

"You still love it."

 

"It's not that." Dwyer took another sip. "Maybe I just love you enough to tolerate it."

 

"Maybe?" Shigure sat up straight and huffed.

 

"...Nah. I do." Dwyer put down his cup and returned his kiss with a kiss on the lips. Shigure was momentarily taken aback at the sudden strong taste of coffee, but it wasn't an unpleasant taste. Shigure placed a hand on his shoulder and deepened the kiss. When the two pulled away, both of them looked away soon after. The singer touched his lips in a mix of surprise and awe.

 

"Mm. Coffee."

 

"Don't like it?"

 

"It tastes...surprisingly sweet." Shigure licked his lips.

 

"Sweet?" Dwyer raised an eyebrow. A mischievous thought arose in the back of his mind. He mulled over it a few times before smirking and leaning in closer. "Do you want another taste, then?"

 

Shigure flushed, covering his mouth with his hand. "A-Ah..."

 

"I'm waiting. It's all yours. That is...if you want it."

 

"What's gotten into you? Teasing me like that..."

 

"What can I say?" Dwyer chuckled and picked his mug back up. "I'd give you anything if you asked for it."

 

"Really?"

 

"Really." Because I love you."

 

"Who's the cheesy one now?" Shigure began to laugh with him.

 

"What's so cheesy about the truth?" Dwyer teased, taking another sip of his coffee. The two quietly watched the rain from the kitchen window, enjoying each other's company.

 

The soothing sound of the falling rain combined with the warmth from a coffee cup is enough to make anyone sleepy. It's the perfect remedy for a rainy day. Dwyer closed his eyes and sighed.

 

"Hey, Shigure?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"I love you, you know? A lot..."

"I--" Shigure looked over at his boyfriend. Before he could even respond, Dwyer had already fallen asleep on his shoulder. The singer smiled to himself, gently prying the cup from his hands and placing it back on the counter before it spilled onto the the floor. He gave him a final kiss on the cheek before whispering,

 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah im trapped in this pairing please send help


End file.
